This invention, entitled “Retractable Auxiliary Tailgate”, was devised and invented by Mark Willard Vejnar, and relates to a new and useful type of tailgate that may be used to effectively extend the payload area or truck bed for a pickup truck, mini-truck, or the like.
This “Retractable Auxiliary Tailgate” invention will be referred to throughout this specification and its appended claims, as a proper noun with the first letter of each word capitalized. The back panel (5) component of the Retractable Auxiliary Tailgate is the primary component, and the terms are therefore nearly synonymous.
The term “truck” as used throughout this specification and its appended claims is intended to also refer to a pickup truck, mini-truck, or a small or medium-sized truck with either an open payload bed or a covered payload bed. The term “truck” is also intended to be broadly construed to include sport utility vehicles, multipurpose vehicles, minivans, station wagons, and trailers, where the tailgate may be opened to a position that is generally parallel to the ground, as shown in the Drawing Figures.